


Split Personality

by HufflepuffChildOfApollo



Category: Children of the Lamp - P. B. Kerr
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death Fix, F/M, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Nimrod Godwin (mentioned), Not Canon Compliant, Not Really Character Death, Radiation poisoning is Bad, don't do rituals kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 13:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18099734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffChildOfApollo/pseuds/HufflepuffChildOfApollo
Summary: Buck Sachertorte is NOT dead.





	Split Personality

**Author's Note:**

> So, I really didn't like how Buck's death was handled in Eye of the Forest, and I figured I'd try to ease the pain with a fix-it-fic. 
> 
> takes place after chapter 27: Split Personality in Children of the Lamp, book five: The Eye of the Forest. Buck Sachertorte x OC

Pain. All Buck could feel was pain.

Then, gentle arms around him, picking him up. 

A swaying motion — whoever had picked him up was walking now. Slowly, as if they were limping. 

Ragged, shaking breaths. Buck wasn't sure if they were his, or the other person's. 

The swaying again. Unsteadier this time. Probably going over the rope bridge again. Buck felt sick, and it was only because his stomach was empty that he didn't throw up. He probably didn't have the strength either. 

Solid ground now. Whoever was carrying Buck put him down for a moment. He felt a hand on his forehead, checking his temperature. Then he was picked up again, and carried. He faintly heard a door close, slowly.

 _The Eye of the Forest,_ Buck thought.  _We're on the other side now._

The person kept walking — It seemed like hours before they finally stopped. They set Buck down, and he heard a sloshing sound. A moment later his mouth was pried open, water poured carefully into his mouth. He swallowed, and as soon as he had more water was poured into his mouth. 

The person gently moved him so he was laying down, and he felt the hot rainforest air on his chest as they removed his shirt, which he'd had Zadie "enchant" so it would keep him warm or cool as needed. Though, it seemed like the enchantment had worn off, because he was burning up.

A soft hand on his chest, over his heart. Resting there a few moments, before the person turned Buck over onto his stomach. 

Pain shot through Buck's back and shoulders as he was moved. The other person rested their hands lightly on his shoulders, running them over his back. Just barely touching his burning skin. 

Then, they spoke a word. 

A focus word. 

One he recognized 

" **S** **ubdermatoglyphic!"** she said, and Buck felt the pain slowly leave his shoulders. The pain was quickly replaced by something else.

 _Guilt._  

Guilt for leaving her behind in that well back in India, terrified and cold. Guilt for leaving her in California to go to Las Vegas. Guilt for calling her a 'stuck-up loser' when she'd said it was unwise to use his powers so flippantly. Guilt for the things he'd said to her back at Nimrod's camp. Guilt for pretending to be in love with Zadie. 

Why had she saved him?

He opened his eyes a little, and was just able to make out a head of long, brown hair. 

"Katherine?" he managed to choke out. "Is that you, Kat?" 

Katherine looked at him, eyes widening. "You're awake?" she said, her voice rough and raspy. She'd been crying. 

"Y-yeah, I'm awake."  Buck opened his eyes a little more, his vision clearing. "Why'd you save me?"

Katherine sighed. "Why wouldn't I? Aside from the obvious, your mother would kill me if I let you die without trying to help."

"Obvious?" Buck asked, scratching an itchy spot on his arm. Katherine nodded, sighing.

"I wasn't just going to let you die. It's not the Good way." 

 Buck  looked at her. "You've chosen?"

 Katherine nodded. "Even if my mother is a Ghul, I'm still a Marid at heart."

Buck nodded, reaching for her hand. "It's all stupid anyway...Why should someone be good or evil based on the people who gave  birth to them? I mean, you were raised by two Good djinn."

Katherine cracked a smile. "You're quoting me." 

Buck shrugged — A sharp pain shot through his upper back, but he ignored it — and said, "It's a good quote. One of the best."

Katherine shook her head,  placing her hand on his cheek. "You need to rest. I'll do my best to treat the radiation poisoning, but your back...I was able to dull the pain and bind the bones together for a while, but you'll need to go to the hospital." 

Buck nodded, already feeling the pain returning. Katherine sighed. "We should get going..." She stood shakily, and Buck saw blisters on her arms as she reached down to pick him up.

Buck shut his eyes tightly as she started walking. The swaying made his stomach hurt worse. He threw up the next time they stopped to rest. It had started raining by then, and the water stung the blisters on his skin.

"We'll find  Nimrod soon. Hopefully." Katherine's voice sounded strained, and her hands shook as she poured water into his mouth. She sighed. "Until this rain stops my powers will be useless."  Buck groaned, leaning against her shoulder.

"I don't want to find him."

Katherine looked at him quizzically. "Why not?"

"He'll lecture me about how irresponsible I was...I don't think I can listen to that." Buck cringed at the thought. "Can't we just go to your dad? Maybe use a whirlwind?" 

 "Whirlwinds haven't been working. Too much global warming."

"Oh..." Buck looked around painfully, his neck feeling like it couldn't support his head for much longer. "Can we get going?"

Katherine sighed and picked him up. "Alright. Stay still, please. There's a lot of roots and mud up ahead." Buck nodded, laying his head on her chest. Katherine stood up and started walking again.

An hour later they reached a small clearing. By now it was dark, but the rain had stopped and the air was warm. Katherine conjured up a tent for Buck and got her lamp from her backpack. 

"I've got some healing supplies in here. I'll get some of them and try to fix you up." She helped Buck onto a cot before disappearing in a cloud of smoke, which swirled around the tent before being sucked into the lamp. Buck sighed heavily, staring at the ceiling. He closed his eyes, trying to relax. Just as he was drifting off, Katherine materialized beside him. She set a large bag on the cot. Buck could see bandages and bottles sticking out of the top. 

"What's that?" he asked, then immediately felt stupid for asking.  _Healing supplies. You idiot._

"Healing supplies, like I said." Katherine looked like a mess. Her eyes were still red, and red blotches had appeared all over her skin. "I'm gonna try and fix the radiation damage. Your back can't be helped much unless you want a whole new spine —" Katherine paused, getting a thoughtful look. "Hmm. Not a bad idea." 

"Is that even possible?" Buck asked. The idea was greatly appealing.

"It actually might be. I could wish some new bones into your upper back and shoulders...You'd be all fixed up. Oh, I hope it'll work..."

"Just go for it." Buck looked at her. "What's the worst that could happen?"

Katherine sighed. "Alright." 

She turned Buck onto his stomach, planting her hands firmly on his shoulders. 

 **"** **Subdermatoglyphic!** **"** She said after several  moments, and there was a sharp jolt in Buck's shoulders. The pain in his back had faded, and it was more of a dull ache than anything. 

 "Thanks," Buck said. His head still hurt, and his eyelids felt heavy, but he managed a smile. "I'm..." He fell asleep before he could remember what he'd meant to say. 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed...whatever this was! I know it's a really niche fandom, so there's little to no chance anyone will read this, but if you do please leave a comment or kudos!


End file.
